Thank You Ib
by ruuandryuichi
Summary: Ib starts having hallucinations after the incident at the gallery. She was taken into therapy and was cured with art. Three months from then, Ib looks back at her old oil paintings. She notices that something was missing from one of them, what could it be?


**Thank You, Ib.**

Ib was heavily traumatized after the visit and started having vivid hallucinations. After trying to burn down almost everything in their house, Ib's parents put her into therapy. In these therapy sessions, the therapist found out things about her visit to the Guertena gallery. The therapist decided then, to help her with a picture. Ib agreed to this and started on her work.

She first painted a meadow of yellow flowers. She made the grass a vibrant green and melded all of the flowers together. The therapist took this as an improvement and Ib calmed down after three months of painting the same thing. The same meadow and the same flowers. Once she was released out of therapy she began to regularly visit Garry's art studio. She soon discovered that Garry came to the gallery because of his art class' field trip.

Ib stared at the canvas meadow. She felt that it was missing something.

"Ib~! I'm going to make some macarons! You wait in the studio okay?" Ib stayed quiet, and kept staring. _What if I forgot about it when I was with the therapy woman… _Garry poked his head in the room and called out an "Ib!". Ib turned around and nodded her head slowly. Garry then went out of the room and started to plop the bits of the dough on to a pan.

Ib looked around. She placed the canvas on a stool and pondered for another moment. _I remember… a green dress… with frills on the end…. _Ib looked around and found a pencil. She repeated to herself :

"Green dress… with frills…. Green dress… with frills…" and started to sketch a dress that was locked away a year ago and was in the deepest part of her memory. She stood up to reach for the paint supplies and then picked up a paint brush that was on the stool and dipped it in the paint bucket and started to slowly fill it.

"Green dress… with frills…" Ib continued to fill the dress and added arms to it. When she finished she could smell the macarons slowly turning crispy. Ib then sat back down. _Hmm… Who is this person… _Ib kept wondering. The paint was still wet so Ib stood up and went to the little bookshelf of art books. Ib looked around for a familiar title. _Van Gogh's Work… Picasso's History… Mona Lisa…. Weiss Guertena's Work… Leonardo- … Wait… Guertena? _A flash appeared in Ib memory. All of the memories came flooding back… _Ib? You want to go on ahead?... I like blue better… Ib! Let's go!... _Then it hit her. Mary. Mary. Mary!

Ib felt a pang of guilt and sadness. Ib didn't want to kill Mary. That was the only thing she could do at the time to help Garry. Ib was hit again with an idea. She needed to make Mary a better home. She started to sketch the white frills and the blue ribbon. Then ever so tenderly, she painted what she thought was the best way to portray Mary. Ib painted each shadow and each stroke in the same direction, in a neat way. She worked for hours and concentrated hard and worked as much as she could. Then suddenly, _TING_! The oven broke her concentration. She blinked and found a well painted oil painting in front of her.

Garry called. "Ib! I'm done! You can come out now!" Ib shook her head to clear her mind and darted out of the room. She found a grinning Garry with an apron and a pan of her favorite treat, macarons. She smiled at him and took one from the pan.

"Hey! Ib! Don't take one yet!" Ib laughed and ran around with Garry chasing her and they playfully chased each other for quite a while.

Behind her canvas, Mary blinked and woke up. She looked at herself, and saw a longer dress and a rose crown on her head. She smiled gratefully and whispered "_Thank you…. Ib…" _.

Ib collapsed on the kitchen table for two and put the macaron in her mouth. She grinned at Garry who had stopped trying to catch her and was facepalming the table.

"Well, at least they are cool now…" Garry puffed out. Ib laughed and took another one macaron from the pile. Later that afternoon, Ib could have sworn she heard _Thank you…. Ib…" _.

**The End**

* * *

Thank you for reading this fanfiction! It's our first try at one together and an Ib fanfic. We would appreciate some critique from any readers and thank you again for reading out fanfiction.

~ Ruu and Ryuichi


End file.
